


Like I Blister In the Sun

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Free Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Caught in his intrusion of the Gerudo city, Link is tied up in the middle of town square to be used freely by vai for stress relief. Anonymous commission.





	Like I Blister In the Sun

Buliara took great delight in tightening up the ropes that bound Link to a stone in the middle of the town square. With a broad smile that seemed downright threatening on the face of a woman as powerful and huge as she was, Link found himself feeling downright tiny as he struggled and squirmed against the bindings. "For your crime of intruding on the city of the Gerudo despite being a voe, your punishment will be severe," Riju said, her own smile seeming much more mischievous and wicked as she rocked about, playing flirty and wicked with what she was about to do and with the way she leaned into this whole mess with a broad, wicked smile and something all too eager to show off depravity and wickedness beyond all reason.

Gerudo gathered eagerly around to watch the poor Hylian voe get tied spread eagle to the large stone slab only pulled out for special occasions. Over it read 'For public use' in Gerudo writing, a wicked invitation for the indulge on this criminal's body. Link wore the silken garb he had been crossdressing in in the first place, but with the pants tugged down to his knees to flaunt a cock that drew so many eyes and remarks. "What a foul male cock," cone of the Gerudo commented on. "So large and brutish." Many words of agreement followed as the mob drew ever closer and eased in toward him. With the tight ropes holding him down, Link wasn't strong enough to defend himself or fight for what he had done as he stood there frustrated and hopeless.

"Link of Hyrule, your punishment for intruding in our city will be to spend every moment from high noon until dusk serving the women of this town however they wish. No allowances will be made for an early end to this, so I hope you are in good shape." Drawing back from the stone as her bodyguard tightened up the ropes one last time, Riju put her hands up. "My fellow vai, you may indulge in him as you wish."

Almost immediately, a woman was upon Link. Dark skin and bright red hair, svelte body exposed as hands tugged clothing aside so she could get at Link and do what she wanted to his body, which entailed pushing herself down onto his cock, sinking her way down with a hot, firm groan and starting immediately at the pleasurable opportunity ahead of her. "It's so big," the Gerudo gasped, pushing her way down Link's cock with confidence and firmness, pinning his body up against the board hard as she firmly pressed in against him, made Link grunt and tense up under the sudden scrutiny and fervor of her closeness, of the way she held him snug in place and made him twist under the weight of her intentions.

The pressure of a snug, slick pussy around his cock was startling for Link to deal with, struggling under the surprise of this Gerudo advancing upon him and taking what she wanted without a care, pressing on firm, hot, tight, and refusing to stop. There wasn't a lot of reason to all of this, as a woman took what she wanted from his body, not caring to give her name or offer up much of anything in response. She just pushed and pressed on, pounding away with feverish delight and sense, using his body in a way that felt so wicked and callous. Her hands seized his shoulders for leverage as powerful hips shoved against his lap, holding him firm in place and fucking herself down onto him without a care.

The utter urgency with which this woman threw herself onto his cock and just happily began riding him as hard as she could made for more startling a situation than Link could handle, as the bound man gasped and wriggled against the stone he was tied to, all of the abrupt and senseless feelings getting hold of him and leaving him feeling dizzy under the heat that followed, under the throbbing excitement of something he felt horribly unprepared to deal with. Every roll of this woman's hips as she pushed back against his cock let him feel her so deep into her, let him experience far, far more of her that he was really prepared for or eager to feel, and he was overwhelmed by just how madly, powerfully hot all of that felt.

"This feels so nice. Rare to see a voe who's so cute." Eager grunts and moans followed on as she slammed on harshly, senselessly, the wicked desperation of this moment seeking to wind on, rushing without a care. "Haven't had a voe's dick in so fucking long, but you're adorable. And so well hung!" She was happy to slam on without a care, greedily pursuing all the pleasure and the heat she could get for the sake of indulging in this raw heat, throwing herself on into this bliss and the sensations too powerful to care about. The vigorous thrills and desires made for something so reckless and unflinching, and Link felt thoroughly used by this woman, unable to muster up any argument or point of dignity as he instead just crashed into an orgasm.

As she felt cum pump into her needy, tight hole, the Gerudo let out an eager cry of pleasure, yelling and twisting as she slammed down onto his dick hard and held herself there in the reckless, thrilled embrace of the moment. Cum erupted into her tight, greedy hole, filling her and leaving her desperately thrashing under all this fervor and this heat, sensations getting to her and refusing to ease up as she came hard, came loud, and then simply walked away.

The public spectacle of their sex hadn't seemed to bother anyone, as some people went about their time and others watched with interest, but not with the startled excitement of anything indicating this was at all odd or out of place. It left Link feeling like he was losing his mind, his cock left twitching against the warm breeze, glistening with sticky nectar that dripped down from his cock head and made a mess of him.

All too readily, two more women came over to see him, dropping to their knees. "I promise you, indulging in a voe is a thrill like no other," one of them said, fingers running through the other Gerudo's hair as they both leaned forward and began to lick across his cock. "Don't think of it like a person. It's a criminal, punished for our enjoyment. Go with it."

Callous words left Link feeling pretty objectified and frustrated, feeling like that was out of line in many ways, feeling like nothing about that was acceptable or sane or good, but he didn't really have a way to argue against any of it as the women all too readily got down to their knees before him anyway, giving Link no time to respond and nothing sane to say as they began to share in his cock. The woman who spoke was more direct in her licks, tongue confident and aggressive in how it worked along his shaft, tending very firmly and readily to him without any hesitation. The other one was more reticent, clumsy licks conveying a marked lack of experience.

"It's so stiff," the less experienced Gerudo remarked, an odd sort of awe in her voice as she joined in the licking, the steadiness and the firmness making for a lot of sensations and feelings at once, driven by a weirdness and a pulse of something very direct, very hot. The pleasure spiked up fiercely and firmly, washing over Link as two mouths worked him over, licked and kissed along his cock. There was nothing about this oral treatment that felt like what he had been expecting, what he was ready for, and he was horribly incapable of focusing his way beyond it now as these tensions washed over him stronger and needier.

The probing mouths eagerly kept up their pace on his cock, wearing Link down more and more as they got to work on him, tending to deep and depraved indulgences that left the hero a wriggling mess unable to think straight, finding a harder and harder time focusing as everything got so hot and out of control, as the sensations raged on. These mouths greedily servicing his cock all over, downright worshiping it, left him feeling so dizzy and helpless, so unable to think clearly.

Link didn't say anything. he didn't see a point. He was a man of few words on a good day and right now he was as helpless as helpless could be, with two women discussing sucking his cock like he wasn't even there and treating him like a plaything. It wasn't sensible or right at all, leaving him no grounding to think straight, no moment of reasons to ground himself with. All Link could do was twist and toil and writhe under too many hot sensations and too many dizzy thoughts for him to make sense of this, left struggling for sense and losing all of it now.

Instead of sense there was just cum. Link's dick erupted again, a gush of hot, gooey seed splashing across the eager faces of the women fawning over his shaft, happily taking the shot of cum all over their faces and enjoying themselves completely, raw delight and a firm, feverish swell of excitement leaving him helpless, struggling to deal with the way all of this happened, but it felt so good that he wasn't able to wrap his head around this all, wasn't able to deal with what went on and how he was horribly overwhelmed by it all. Pleasure and sensation beyond reason hit him hard, overwhelming him and igniting his thoughts with something powerful and primal enough that he just had to let it all go.

A particularly busty Gerudo dropped to her knees before Link and proceeded to swallow his cock right down, baring her ample chest and drooling down all over them as she worked greedily at his dick without a care, choking it on shamelessly down and embracing the feelings and the heats that he couldn't resist. Link twisted and shivered under so many feelings and so many desires that he couldn't deal with. She gagged and sputtered, hammering her head down onto his cock and showing off a kind of carelessness that left Link reeling in confusion, unsure how any of this contributed to a sense of punishing him for his crimes, a woman indulging in the rare treat of cock and letting herself get so sloppy with it.

But with it came the pressures. He'd cummed so many times already but still the pleasure kept going, his cock feeling sensitive now as the reaches of this woman's throat got to him. He had been at this for so little time but already he couldn't deal with the dizzying ways that these aggressions wore him down, made him struggle and ache under the deliriously good feelings of utter hopelessness. All Link could do was stay in place as he was sucked dry, as he worried he may not have anything left in him by the time these women were done with him, as the utter lack of any sign of stopping gave to Link a worrying sense he was about to break, if only because he didn't understand how this could lead to anything else. Cumming down this woman's throat was an incredible and powerful sensation, a miraculous thrill that almost made him want to be ruined

Such became Link's fate. There was no sense or sanity to this suddenly twisted and depraved situation, as women stepped on eagerly toward her in pursuit of the same depravity over and over. The wicked flow and foul vigor of this punishment was far more than Link could deal with, struggling to make sense of all the feelings that took tight hold of his thoughts, overwhelming him and setting him aflame with the sweet pulse of pleasures getting too hot to deal with. Hours upon hours of the same reckless, heated thrills over and over subjected Link to just too many twists and throbs to deal with, and he wasn't able to cut himself free as he burned.

Through hours of positions, of having women ride his cock, having them worship it down on their knees, he waited. Waited under the scorching hot sun as he was used like a living sex toy for all these cock starved women living in their all female desert paradise, where a man was so rare a treat that a nice looking one with a big cock could become a public feast. He'd met men kicked out of the city, none of them had been subjected to this. This was different, this was special, and Link could barely begin to deal with the ways it all happened to him and how overwhelmed he was by these throbbing sensations, but he knew he wanted more of it to make this work, knew he just had to press on and had to make the most of a situation. He didn't really have a choice.

The women used him. Drained him. Each passing second of intense indulgence in his body made for worse and worse by the second, wicked desires and hungers getting on deeper and more fierce, more wicked. They did with him whatever they wanted, and they refused to let anything get in the way of that, subjecting Link to too much to deal with, bodies struggling and shivering and finally just completely losing to this excitement. Each release was overwhelming, a mix of pleasure and pain that felt like too much for anyone to handle, but Link had to remain strong, if only because the option to be weak wasn't given to him.

After hours of being used like a sex toy, the sun began to dip, orange and purple reaching up over the desert horizon, one of the most vivid and captivating sights in all of Hyrule, and Link's time felt like it was at an end. That was when Riju came back, the chieftain walking confidently forward, a smirk on her face and a sway in her hip. Link stared panting and trembling toward her, wishing so badly to be able to be pulled off from this mess as he watched her move upon him, watched her get up close. Link was exhausted after everything she'd done to him, after all the madness and the chaos of this situation left him with nothing to focus on and nothing to hold onto. He was truly done for and all that lingered within him now was a deep, churning sense of panic.

"Is it over now?" he asked, ragged, overwhelmed.

Riju responded by lifting up her dress and shoving herself down onto Link's cock, laughing in wry, wicked delight as she heaved on back and forth with reckless, deep motions, feverish strokes that sought to overwhelm him. Her legs pushed up and her arms clutched to him, the light and slender Gerudo finding herself easily climbing up onto Link so she could slam herself down onto every inch of his cock without a care. "The punishment does not end until the chieftain is satisfied!" she howled, cackling as she fucked herself raw atop him, heaving and moving with a panting, reckless, desperate vigor. It stood in stark contrast to everything Riju put out there in every moment Link had seen of her up until now, until she cut loose and let everything melt away except for the pure, most focused intentions.

Each thrust pushed on deep, Riju gasping hotly as she took him on, as she worked herself along his cock in the middle of the town, a small audience marveling a the way she moved against him, the way Link was left only to struggle and ache before her. There was no reason here, no moment where anything sane or decent could save Link from Riju's carnal bliss, and she would not be stopped, her energy and eagerness granting her an intensity that even the strong, powerful warriors didn't have in their domination of him. Riju mixed urgency and the way she hung off of his body in her feverish swaying to make for a fuck not as hard on Link as the women who pinned him down to the stone, but certainly harder overall.

And all he could do was moan. Link felt himself about to break as he stood there, ragged, gasping for air and sucking down breath after breath in a vain attempt to steady himself, even though he knew there was no hope nor point to any of it. He was at Riju's utter lack of mercy now and she flaunted her ability to subject him to this brutality and this wickedness, leaving Link only to surrender and to succumb, deeper and deeper down into the heat and the haze of a situation getting completely out of hand. Everything kept pressing on, kept ruining him with the swell of heat and chaos that refused to let up on him, until finally he was due to give in.

One last orgasm, and Link's eyes rolled into the back of his head, an excess of orgasms briefly shattering the hero as he came inside of Riju, catching the chieftain off guard, but not in a bad way. Riju's laughter reached its wicked peak as she came too, as she succumbed fiercely to these desires and to the feeling of hot, gooey seed pumping into her hole, filling her up and giving her everything she wanted just as she wanted it. It was all so quick and urgent and frenzied for Riju, and she took a moment to ride out her orgasm before slowing down.

Then, finally, the chieftain brought her lips to Link's ear and whispered, "You did such a good job lasting all that time. Did you have fun with mistress's little game today?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
